Pushing The Limits
by come down from your tower
Summary: "Sorry Mr. Crawford! Kim can't hear you over the mind-blowing sex we're having!" / Jack and Kim are dating and Jack decides to have a little fun with Kim's dad. Oneshot. Inspired by 'Daddy Doesn't Approve' by cheekycheetahcub.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I just read this hilarious fic in a collection of one shots called 'kickin'it one-shots' by cheekycheetacub called 'Daddy doesn't approve' and it was honestly one of the funniest fics i've read in a while. I definitely recommend you check out that author because not only is she extremely funny, but also an awesome writer! So I got a little but of an inspiration from that shot. It's different, I swear, but it's the same kind of concept where Kim's dad hates Jack and Jack just wants to piss him off. Kapeesh? And if you haven't already figured it out, it's another little fic thing that doesn't belong in my one-shots section. I hope you enjoy, lovelies! xx

**Summary: **"Sorry Mr. Crawford! Kim can't hear you over the mind-blowing sex we're having!" / Jack and Kim are dating, and Jack decides to have a little fun with Kim's dad.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim

**Warning: **This is my lame attempt at being funny, so if you didn't laugh, than I apologize. But anyways, cursing, heavy make out sessions, mentions of sexual topics, if you can't already tell ^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it, or any other products mentioned in this story.

* * *

Jack smirked as he pulled up to Kim's house, parking his car in front. _Hey Kimmy, i'm here. Love you xx _He texted his girlfriend. He double checked his pockets to see if he had everything. _Keys? Yes. Money? Yes. Condoms? Hell yeah. _He thought to himself. He smirked even wider as he thought about what he was actually planning on doing with the condoms.

Kim's dad, David, never liked Jack, even when the two of them were friends. David was Jack's Chemistry teacher and always says Jack is a cocky, skater punk who didn't give a damn about school or anyone else for the matter. Even though Kim knew Jack was the exact opposite and constantly tried to change her dads opinion of her boyfriend, he still thought lowly of Jack, and had no problem expressing these thoughts whenever Jack was around.

But, this time, instead of sitting back and taking the insults with a fake smile, Jack decided to fight back. He knew this would probably dig him deeper in the shithole he's already in, and piss off Kim greatly, but his pride was at stake here, and he wasn't about to take another one of David's 'Cut your god damn hair!' insults again.

After turning off his car and locking it, he casually strode up to the Crawford residence, his wolfish smirk clear on his face. He rang the doorbell several times, knowing very well David hated when anyone did that. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a pissed off looking David, whose scowl deepened when he saw who was at the door.

"Ugh. You." He said with disgust.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, making David's ears turn bright red, his rage slowly starting to bubble inside. Jack knew all the little buttons he had to push to make him tick, and he planned on pushing the limit with all of them. He knew David hated whenever a student, especially Jack, fussed with their hair too much. No one really understood why, but it pissed him off greatly.

Jack finally took his fingers out of his hair, placing them in his pockets. "Hey David. Kim home?" He asked smugly. Once again, Jack was testing his limits. David hated when a student called him by his first name. It made him feel like they didn't respect him, which was exactly the case in this situation.

David narrowed his death glare. "For the hundredth time, Jack, it's _Mr. Crawford. _And yes, she is. She should be down any moment now." David's voice was so sharp it even made Jack internally flinch, but he refused to let it show, only choosing to nod his head casually.

Kim halted at the top of her stairwell when she saw Jack and her dad by the front door. Her dad was glaring daggers at Jack who was only smirking with his hands in his pockets casually. _Oh, this can't be good.. _She thought to herself and she hurriedly rushed downstairs. "Hi daddy!" She greeted in an innocent voice, giving her dad a quick hug before greeting her boyfriend. "Hey Jack." She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jack smiled back, pecking her on the cheek and placing his arms around her waist, making sure his hands were lower than they needed to be. David's eyes widened and Jack shot him a wink, which made David's face turn red with anger. Kim gulped and quickly unwrapped herself from Jack's arms, giving him a quick glare before turning to her father with a bright smile.

David crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Why is he in my house?" He asked angrily, shooting a pointed glare at Jack who only returned with a cocky grin.

Kim ran her fingers through her hair. "Because I invited him?" She said slowly, offering her dad an innocent look.

_Time for plan B, _Jack thought mischievously. He reached into his pocket and pretended to trip over his own feet, accidentally-on-purpose emptying out the contents onto the floor on front of him. Kim grabbed Jack's shoulder and steadied him, but when she got a good look at what fell out her eyes widened to saucers.

By now David's face was so contorted with anger he looked like a scrunched up tomato. "What the hell are those!" He screamed, pointing to the condoms.

Jack looked down and rolled his eyes playfully, picking up the contents and shoving them back in his pocket. "Oh, sorry, those are for later." He said casually, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist for good measure. Kim was frozen in shock and fear, praying to god Jack would just shut up already and stop.

David's mouth flung open. He stomped up to Jack, holding a finger in his face. "Listen you little-" He threatened but was cut off by Kim.

"Okay! I think that it's time to leave, don't you Jack?" She said quickly, grabbing her boyfriends hand and quickly racing up the stairs into her bedroom, shoving him inside and slamming the door shut. She turned around and gave him a cold hard death glare, instantly wiping the smirk from his face. "What the hell was that! 'Sorry, those are for later'. What the fuck, Jack! Are you trying to get killed?" She screeched.

Jack sighed and stepped closer to her, connecting their hands together. "Look, I know you're mad, but I was so tired of him always being an asswhole to me. He hates me, Kim, and don't deny it. Do you know how many times he's called me a screw-up and a low life and idiot? Well, you probably do, considering you've witnessed most of it. And I finally thought, you know what? I'm done taking his bullshit. So I fought back. And I think I did a pretty damn good job, considering you're dad's nearly having an aneurism downstairs." He said, laughter seeping in his tone.

Kim couldn't help but grin at his explanation. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Oh, sweetie, i'm so sorry. I know it's been hard with him being so awful to you all the time, but next time, can you please not give my dad a heart attack? I still need someplace to live for the rest of the year." She joked, causing Jack to chuckle.

Jack nodded and leaned back, smiling at Kim before planting a soft kiss on her lips. It was nothing too passionate, but it left Kim's knees feeling weak. They parted slowly, resting their foreheads on each other. An idea popped in Kim's mind and she smirked. She snaked her hand inside Jack's pocket, pulling out one of the condoms and revealing it to Jack. "So, Jack, what'd you plan on doing with these?" She whispered seductively in his ear, planting a soft kiss on his earlobe which made him groan slightly.

He smirked back at her. "Well, we can't let them go to waste, now can we?" He murmured. Kim shook her head, a mischievous grin on her lips. Without wasting another moment, Jack dove in and attacked her lips in a heated kiss, knocking her hips against his. Kim coiled her arms around his neck, tugging on his brown hair. Jack guided her over to her bed, resting her down slowly, evenly distributing his weight as to not crush her. When air became necessary, Jack detached his lips from hers, trailing them down her neck. Kim bit down on her bottom lip, trying to muffle her moans, knowing very well if she didn't her father would hear her.

His hands slowly traveled up her stomach, roaming all around while Kim nearly bit off her bottom lip from trying not to release a sound. Her hands made their way to his shirt, skillfully tugging it up and over his shoulders. Finally, Jack released her, leaving Kim to breath. But, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Jack's glistening 6pack. Instantly, her lips crashed onto his, her fingernails tracing all around his chest, causing Jack to shiver.

Once her fingers reached his 6pack, she scratched it with her fingernails, eliciting a loud groan from him. Jack quickly took over control again, attacking her neck again with a much rougher force. Kim tugged forcefully on Jack hair when he sucked on her sweet spot, not being able to hold back any longer and letting out a loud moan.

"Kimberly!" David yelled from downstairs, concerned with the noises he was hearing from his daughters bedroom.

Kim rolled her eyes and slammed her fists against the pillows while Jack only smirked. "Sorry Mr. Crawford! Kim can't hear you over the mind-blowing sex we're having!" He shouted as loud as he could, a smug tone in his voice.

Kim's face turned beat red and she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god, i'm going to kill you." She mumbled, shaking her head.

Jack shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I was lying." He said casually. Kim shot him a glare and Jack just winked at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "You drive me crazy, you know that Brewer?" She said, a tiny grin on her face.

Jack inched his face close to hers. "I know. But that's why you love me." He said, capturing her lips in another kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yeah, I didn't really know how to end this, so that's what you get. I know some of you might think this is Rated M, but i'm just going to say it's T, because I seen _so _much more smut than just a make out session. Speaking of smut, what would you guys think about me writing one? I was thinking about it a few days ago. I read a few, and although I have to admit I do cringe a little bit, they aren't bad. If I do decide to write one, it would probably take a few months, seeing as how I need to expand my comfort level about writing one. But I want to know your thoughts! Yey? Ney? I hope you enjoyed this mini fic! xx

**Story Recommendation: **Yup, that's right, i'm starting a new thing! I've read some amazing fics out there, and some of them don't get as many reviews as they deserve, so I decided why not share with you some of my favorites? This is a two way street, btw, because i'm hoping you will recommend either yours/someone else's fics to me as well! So for this fic, there's going to be two. **Kickin'it one-shots**, obviously, and **Nothing Matters **by xinfinityandbeyond. Although, I must warn you, it is only one chapter, but the idea is perfect. And if you are reading this, girl, where's part two? Haha love you guys!**  
**


End file.
